Can I Really Change?
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto is raised by wolves but he goes to village after his pack is killed by humans and now he has to live inside a human village but also a shinobi one at that.
1. Chapter 1

12 years after the nine tail demon wolf attacked.

"What brings you to the Inuzuka clan house Hokage?" asked a woman that was in her late forties with two red marks, one on each cheek of her face.

The hokage is kneeling down and begging her. "will you please take in someone I asking you because your only clan that can handle him"

"what do you mean Hokage-same?" a young woman around age of 20 with two red marks one on each cheek like her mother and had long nice legs with a nice beast size asked the hokage.

"he been living with his pack from the day he was born and that is why he doesn't know what being a human means, he only know how to be a wolf" as the hokage said that both of the women was shocked that a human was rise by wolves and also that he doesn't have any idea what being a human means.

"we will try to help him learn to be a human" the older woman said back to the hokage.

'thank you but one thing you need to know he is really scared because this is the first time he has ever been apart of his pack and he thinks humans are evil." hokage said before he call Naruto over. As Naruto came to them both of the women seen a young blonde kid with blue wolf eyes and two sliver fur around ears also their notices that he is in rags but the 2nd thing their notices was a long soft fur sliver tail.

"Naruto miss Inuzuka Tsume and Hana Inuzuka will being taking you in" hokage said to the little boy that was still scared.

The young women who was thinking that Naruto was a cutie with his wolf ears and tails said "don't be scared we have dogs here that you can play with their from the wolves family" as Naruto hear that he started to smile. Hana smiled and called her three companions over and as their get there Naruto rushed over to them and starting hugging them which made the three dogs really wired out I don't know their real names so I given them made up names

"Hana why is this boy that has wolf ears and tail hugging us?" Raven asked her master.

"I hugging you because I don't like humans and I miss my wolf pack" Naruto said as he hugged Raven again. As he did that he made not only dogs shocked that he can understand them but he also made both of the women and the hokage shocked.

As he seen that Naruto started to worry and get scared so he turned into a full sliver wolf form and hide under the table scared.

"I think we made him scared but I want know how did he turn into a cute wolf" Hana said out loud which everyone heard then her mother and hokage both laugh a little and Naruto blushed a little

"he has the nine tail demon wolf inside of him and that is other reason why he been living with wolves because everyone kick him out of the village" the hokage said and starts to leave. Hana walks over to Naruto and starts rubbing his belly which is making Naruto blush a lot more.

Naruto asks Hana in her ear "why am I feeling hot on my face and what is this feeling?" as he said that Hana face turned a little bit of a shard of red

"well it means you like someone a lot normal a human would do that because he really likes someone and wants to be with them" as she told him both of them blushed and Naruto heard Hana mother said "bath time" that made Naruto run out of the house and Hana started to fallow after him yelling "get back here Naruto!!"

He runs all over the village to he finally get to the shinobi school and sees a boy with the same marks as Hana then as the boy hears his sister yell "stop him Kiba" the boy jumps and pins Naruto down. Naruto turns back into a human and kicks the boy off him and starts to run again but is stop by two arms going around him and meeting at his chest when he look to see who it was but he was shock that as he turned around he found out that the arms belong to a cutie woman named Hana.

As she has her arms around him for the first time since he left the pack he was feeling safe for once in this village but he never want to lose this feeling also he then he looks into her eyes and moves his tail around her lower back but when he did that he made Hana blush and put her head on his which made a boy with brown hair really pissed off and his teammate Shino had to hold him back from killing poor Naruto..

"Hana I feel safe when I'm this close to you" as he said that Hana blushed a lot more but that just piss off a enraged little brother which now both of his teammates and sensei had to hold him back.

He move his head to her neck and asked "what is this feel I have for you? I really want to know" when he said that she smiled and told him that it was love. Then their start to walk back to the clan house together.

"wait a second I most be seeing things or did that boy have sliver wolf ears and a wolf tail?" Shino asked his teammates and sensei. Their nodded.

_At the clan house_

Hana is washing a nude Naruto in the bathtub which she start to like doing because she thinks that herself is starting to have feels for little wolf Naruto.

"why are you not taking one and I have to that not fair Hana-Chan!!" Naruto start to yell loud at her and pouted. She smiled at him then look around.

"ok ok I will if you promise not to tell anyone understand little Naruto-kun?" she said to Naruto then he nodded to her so he was showing her that he agreed. She slowly start to undress and Naruto was beet red when he sees her only in bra and panties and when she was full nude he sees that she has big boobs that are around a d or doubt d and when he look lower he starts to have a nosebleed. She giggle at the site and wipe his blood away after wiping away his blood at his nose she hopped into the bathtub with him and asked him to wash her like she did for him then he nodded to her again. He start to wash her back but when he tried to wash her front he then the stopped as he stop she took over and moved his hands on her boobs to wash them and then moves all the way down to her lower part and when Naruto felt that he passed out and that made Hana giggle a lot more.

Naruto wake up little bit later when Hana mother yelled "dinner time and we have guests over for dinner" Naruto realize that he was in new cloth and wonder what happened to him but when he starts thinking about it he remembers what happened in the bath and he turn as red as a cherry. He starts to walk down to the dinner room and as he get their Hana said "have nice sleep and dream" she wink at him and then Kiba was pissed and was about rip Naruto head off. He sits at one of the chair that is beside Hana but when he sat down she starts playing with his ears right away. Now Kiba is a little bit enraged when he see what his sister is doing to Naruto.

"Hana how do you used these tools to eat?" he asked her for help. Kiba started to laugh like no tomorrow.

"what you don't know how to eat?" Kiba said as he was laughing at him.

"no I don't know any human things I live with wolfs for last 12 years" he said looking down.

"then why don't you go back to them?" Kiba yell at him as he was still laughing.

Naruto looks down more and starts to cry because he thinks why he cant go back. Hana sees him starting to cry and starts to get really piss off at her little brother who she wants to hurt a lot right now for making her Naruto sad and crying as she starts to stop him from crying as she starts to rub his head. Which made Kiba ever more pissed and anger at Naruto and his sister. "I wish I could" as he said that he turns into a wolf and walks to the exit of the house.

"why cant your wolf boy is it because their kick you out" Kiba said with a anger voice.

As Naruto look back at Kiba he yelled "I CANT BECAUSE THEIR ARE ALL DEAD BECAUSE HUMANS COME AND KILLED EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT!!" as Naruto yelled at Kiba he run out the door into the rain that was coming down hard. As Kiba hear that he was shocked and he know that he should of never have done that to Naruto.

"I going after my wolfy" after she said that she realize what she had said and blushed a deep red but then started to run after him again. Her mother mouth was now drop down and asked everyone "did she said what I think she said" and everyone nodded at her

Naruto is sitting on a swing and is lost in his own thought.

"_I guess all humans are evil and mean dammit why most people be so evil! Wait not all humans are evil and mean Hana mother took me in and letting me live with her and Hana she really kind to me and I think I starting to feel what that human feeling was called love. I hope she stays kind to me also stays with him " _Naruto stop thinking to himself when he heard footsteps behind him then when he looked at who was making them he could not really believe that she really come for him but as he trying get up he was push down on the swing and pulled into a strong hug which has head was now in middle of Hana big boobs.

"never leave again Naruto I was worried about you" she yelled at him as she was holding him closer. As she was holding him close to her he rise his head up and kiss her lightly on the lips. This in turn made Hana go into shock for a second then kissed him back and their started kissing each other in the rain.

"Hana I think I do love you" as he said that he kissed her again on the lips.

"I love you to my wolfy" he reply to him as she kiss him on the neck.

"but wolfy lets kept this to ourselves ok? Just for the time being that is" as she asked Naruto he nodded and put his arms around her like she did to him and hugged her hard and close. She laid there in his arms.

"I think we should get going home now Naru" she said as she kissed his neck" he pick her up in bride way and gone back home,

As he get to the door he let her down and opened it. Hana start pulling him to her room and opened the door. "we should get are wet clothes off before we catch a cold" he nodded then both of them took off their clothes. She moved Naruto over to her bed and helped him get under the sheets. Naruto looks at her nude form which he can't look away because how beautiful she looks to him. She lays down under sheets with him then kisses him on the neck and whispers into his ear "I will be yours forever Naru-kun" as she said that she started to go to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope I did a better job this time. I know my spelling sucks and I happy there are some of the people that read my stories and give me good reviews which I glad you do. People that love leaving me bad reviews I just going said this once. I not best writer in the world so please get off my back about my spelling. I don't mind if you said that my spell need little better word but if you go on about how it sucks and so on that when I get pissed. I write for fun not for people to go nuts about it. I write for myself and my girl friend also the people who tell me I do a good job, I trying get back also I trying find a beta reader but I have no luck finding one


	2. Learning to be human isn't easy

I know the first chapter spelling wasn't that great and I hope I did better this time around. I'll tell you right now if you going leave things about my spelling and how bad it is don't.

I want to know things about what you guys think of the story and not about my spelling mistakes, I can't make the plot or story better if I don't get feedback on the story and not the spelling.

With that said if you like the story and tell me why but if you dislike it then tell me why. So please read and tell me what you think.

Naruto opens his eyes to see that Hana was still sleeping but he wants to wake her up, so he does the only way he knows how. He begins to lick her neck as she starts to move but he keeps doing it till she opens her eyes.

"Is that your way of waking me up Naruto-koi?" He nods his head before moving his arms around her and holding her close, Hana nuzzles against his neck with her head. She didn't know how she could feel this way for someone younger than her but she knows that she does and will not change it.

"Yes it is my way of doing and what are we going to do today?" She looks at him but she wonders what they sure do because she didn't have anything planned to do but work at the vet office. "I don't know really, what would you like to do?"

"That would be anything that has you being with me." He looks at her but she does wonder what kind of past he has lived, she also wonders if he would tell her about his past and what it was like living with wolves like that.

"Naruto-kun can you tell me more about your past?" He looks at her and down her body because still wasn't used to seeing a naked woman or being this close to one but he keeps staring at her rose tip nipples that are a light pink color.

"You can stare later ok?" He nods his head to her but he moves his finger to her nipple and feels them grow harder. "My past was that I lived with wolves a pack of them, they were my family who took care of me all my life." She watches him talk about his past but she just moves her fingers around his chest while she listens.

"I don't know how to use tools to eat or anything human like but that's because I haven't lived with humans before, I just hope that you will help me learn all the things that I need to learn." Hana smiles to him but she moves her lips to his ear and whispers smoothing. "I'll teach you everything you need to learn so don't you worry about that."

"Can I ask something? My Okasama always talked about doing this kind thing with a mate. So am I your mate?" Hana lips turn into a big smirk because she was his mate and nothing was going to change that.

"In a way and in a way we aren't mates yet because we haven't mark each other but that something we should do once we really become mates by making love to each other." Naruto nods his head but he does give her a kiss but Hana just looks at him because she wonders how he knows how to kiss.

"How do you know how to kiss?" Naruto looks at her but he doesn't know why he can't stop staring at her but he knows he hates to force on talking to her and not stare. "I have seen tons of people doing that to each other when I was in my pack but even when I came here."

Hana wonders what things he does know but hasn't realize it, she takes his hand and moves it to her chest causing his face to heat up but he doesn't know why. "I guess I should start with a human body shouldn't I?" Naruto nods his head before he starts to rub it causes her to let out a moan.

"Are you ok?" Hana gives a giggle but she can see that he was still clueless to why she let out a moan; she just smiles because this was going be one long lesson to teach him. "Yes I'm ok Naruto-kun, I moan because I felt good when you rub my breasts like that."

"You mean when I do this?" He rubs her breasts again earning him another moan from his beautiful angel mouth. "Yes and no more doing that right now, we have to teach you other things ok?" He nods his head and she's glad that he's a good student but to many pervert ideas came into her mind right now, she brushes them away and forces on her Naruto-kun.

"A woman breasts help raise kids once they are born, breasts give baby milk that they need in order to grow up healthy and strong." Naruto stares at her breasts now causing heat to grow to her face at a fast rate. "I don't have milk in my yet because I need to give birth first."

"So you're just like Okasama, my brothers and sisters used to suck on her belly for milk." Hana smiles before nodding her head but Naruto pokes her nipples causing Hana to blush and grab his hand to stop him.

"Next part is called a vagina but most people just call it a pussy." She move his hand to her womanhood but Naruto just blushes more but Hana was having fun seeing him all red like this. "This is where you put your penis in order to make love to me." He blushes even more and hides his face by putting it against her neck causing her to let out a giggle.

She can feel his penis hitting her belly; she looks at Naruto before moving her hand to it. "So you liked this lesson because your penis is so hard now." Naruto looks away but Hana lets go of his member before giving him a kiss on the neck.

"Let's get our clothes on because I have to help you buy new clothes." He looks at her and nods his head because he was to shy right now to look at her naked body. Once the two of them finally get their clothes back on Hana takes him down to the living room.

"Okasama I'm going help Naruto-kun get new clothes you want to come help?" Naruto sees Tsume in a nightgown that covered some of her parts but show some to, Tsume looks at her daughter and Naruto causing a smirk to come on her beautiful face.

"Let's me get changed first before we go." Hana sits down but she pats the area next to her for Naruto to sit down at. He sits down but tires not to look at her because he keeps blushing when he does thanks to that lesson.

"You're shy now because of what you just learned?" He nods his head but he can start to feel two arms around him pulling him closer to her. "You don't have to be shy because it's part of how life is."

Naruto rests in her embrace but he wonders how life was going to be for him, he lost everything he has known so fast. Now he has to live with humans and live by their laws and ways of living, he just didn't know if he can do it or not.

When Tsume comes back down to them she looks at the two of them and can't help but let a smile come across her lips. "Let's get going already." Hana nods her head before getting up and taking Naruto's hand.

Naruto wonders where they are going to go but he notices Hana stops little bit after leaving the house, in front of them is a purple hair woman with a long jacket on. She had on a short dark orange skirt but seems that Hana knows her.

"Hello Anko-chan how have you been?" Anko looks at them before she notices a scared looking Naruto hiding behind Hana. "Why are you scared?" She gives him a dango which he looks at it before taking it then eats it.

Once he was done eating he gives Anko a lick on the cheek causing her to blush but Hana and Tsume giggle. "He was raised by wolves and doesn't know how be a human so we are trying to teach him, that was his way of saying thank you." Anko just smiles before licking his cheek causing him to blush and Hana to let out another giggle.

"Tell me where are you going first to help little Naruto?" Hana points to a clothing place before Anko smirks and looks at them. "Can I help teach him to?" Tsume sees the playful side of Anko before she nods her head yes but Hana was now worried.

Hana was worried that Anko was going to rub off on Naruto and she can only handle one Anko, she can't handle a mini-Anko if Naruto does become like her. She's also scared to see something like that happening and hopes it doesn't happen to him.

Once the four of them get inside the place they look around to see what clothes would look good on Naruto but Naruto stares at orange colored clothes. Hana smirks because she realizes that he likes orange but wonder what kind clothes be good with orange.

Hana picks out a t-shirt that was orange with some black and pants that were black and orange as well. She brings Naruto to the changing room and tells him to change his clothes but Naruto just stares at her. "It's not first time I have seen you naked so off with them." Naruto takes his clothes off but was still shy as he tries the new clothes on that she gave him.

She had fit him great as she goes back and gets few more pairs of them for him before he goes he wonders why she was doing so much for him. Anko goes over and pulls him into the changing room for she takes her clothes off causing him to be re din the face and hopes Hana gets here soon.

Hana walks in and looks at her friend naked and wonders what was going on. "I'm going ask him what he thinks looks better on me do you mind?" Anko asked her friend in an innocent tone of voice.

"Fine but you better hurry up." Anko ties on her thong which was black and black bra but Naruto is looking at Hana for help. "Do I look good in these or no?" Naruto looks back at her doesn't really know much about a human body but he does know that she looks good.

She notices him staring at smirks before bending over to face him. "This is what people call physical attraction; it's when someone is feeling this way when you see my body like this." Anko smirks and puts her normal clothes back on before going and paying for the thong and bra.

Hana shakes her head because she didn't think that Anko would really teach him something besides teasing the hell out of him, she looks at Naruto still wondering what just happened but she just smirks.

She takes his hand and moves him out of the changing room and moves to pay for the clothes that she had got him, once they were paid for she gives him the bags to hold. They start making their way back to the house but she looks over her shoulder from time to time to see how he was doing.

Tsume and Anko were talking but Tsume laughs when she tells her what she did to poor Anko, Tsume looks at him and wonders if she should tell him about different with age when comes to a body.

When they get inside Hana looks at him before he sits down she takes the bags from him and helps him back up. "We have to take to your room which is going be my room, so we be sharing a room from now on." Naruto's face becomes red again but he hears Anko and Tsume giggle and saying no having sex with him.

When the two of them get inside the room she helps him put his clothes away before showing him all the things that normal is inside a room. She told him all about what dresses is and what a bathroom was but he already knows what bathtub was for.

She takes him to the kitchen next and teaches him all about the things there and how to use eating tools right. "You must be hungry now? He nods her head before she just gives him a gently smile. "Go sit down with the other and I'll make us some breakfast."

"Why does he have tails and ears?" Naruto just stares at her because Anko just finally realize that but Tsume tells her causing her to nod her head, she wasn't someone to hate people for reasons like that. She knows how it feels to be hated for something you can't control or stop from happening.

Naruto sits between both women but he looks at Hana causing Tsume to grow a smirk on her face before pulling him into a hug. "You're so cute Naruto-kun; you're going be one great alpha when you grow up." Hana hears this and blushes before she looks at her kaa like she was crazy but Tsume smirks to her daughter.

"Let me ask Hana-chan should we get others to try and help Naruto-kun at?" She looks at Anko and thinks it over in her head, one good thing about that is he can get used to more people and stop being scared.

"I guess that's ok but that be tomorrow and not today because you already scared him a lot today." Anko just pouts but she looks at Naruto with a pout still on her face. "Did I scary you that much Naru-kun?" He looks at her and nods his head no earning him a kiss on the cheek from Anko.

Naruto sees Raven causing him to run over to her and pet her head causing Raven to just look at Hana, Hana just smiles making Raven give up all hope about being saved by the petting. Naruto rubs her belly causing her to pant happily and cursing inside her head that he found her soft spot.

When breakfast gets done he can smell it and walks to where Hana was waiting for him with a plate of food. She sits beside him but notices her kaa and Anko coming to sit down with them. "Let me help you Naruto-kun" She helps him use his fork and knife to eat causing Anko to wonder how much help he really needs.

"We have to train him to keep himself save because when everyone finds out what he has inside of him he may need some way for him to stay safe from them." Hana looks at her friend and realizes she was right before these villages can only think of themselves most of the time and not anyone else.

Naruto eats the food but he notices Hana looking at him but he wonders what was wrong. "What's wrong Hana-chan?" Hana just smiles to him before giving him a kiss on the forehead before she wonders if this will work. "We're going to help you learn how to fight."

"I know how to fight; kaa showed me a lot of fighting ways when I go in my other form." Hana was now wondering what kind of fighting he was showed, she knows he can turn into a wolf but does he know how to fight like one as well?

"We going teach you how to fight like a human now, is that ok with you Naruto-kun." He nods his head to Tsume before he just looks at the three people that are helping him so much like this, he smiles to them before he goes back to trying to eat.

When he finally gets done he looks back at Hana who takes the dishes and starts to clean but Naruto stares at her wondering what she was doing. "Do you want to help me clean the dishes?" He nods his head before going to her and learning help to clean dishes now.

He never would have known there was so much he had to learn about being a human like this; he wonders how could they know so much but at the same time be so evil and bloodlust. He will never forget that day as long as he lives because he lost the family that he had thanks to humans.

"Let's go meet some of the people that are going to help you train ok?" He looks at her before nodding his head against, he starts to fallow the three of them out of the clan house but he wonders just who are these new people are going be like.

He knows he can trust Hana, Tsume and Anko that's why he not scared to meet them as long as they're with him when he does, he doesn't know where he would be right now without them. He grabs onto Hana's hand and holds it close to him but Hana just looks at him.

She bends down and gives him a kiss on the lips before he smiles and wonders if he can find a new family one day but he will never forget the family that helped raise him all of his life, he truly misses them as a tear comes down his eyes when he thinks of them.


	3. Finding a true home

Here is chapter three and I'm sorry if my spelling is not top grade or collage. Lately I been getting flamed by people who think my spelling has to be that level in order to make stories on this site. It's sad when people who do these kinds of flames because not everyone has gone to college or had great schooling.

For the people that enjoy my stories, I just want to say to you thank you for liking it and telling me good feedback. Enjoy please.

"Who do you think we should visit first?" Anko thinks it over inside her mind before she comes up with a good idea. "How about we take him to Kurenai-chan she can teach him all about eating healthy but also genjutsu." Hana nods her head to Anko but she can still feel him holding her hand cause her to smile to him.

She knows she can help Naruto be the human he should have been all these years ago and become a good mate for her, yes she was going to make him into a good mate for her. She's going to always be there for him no matter what and that was something she hopes he will do back for her.

When they get to a house Hana knocks on the door, once it opens they see a woman with long black hair with two beautiful ruby eyes. She smiles to her friends but wonders who the kid was beside them.

Naruto was still a little scared of meeting people but Hana pushes him up to Kurenai, Kurenai goes to him but she gives him a smile and a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush. "Hello there, my name is Kurenai Yuuhi." Naruto looks at her and wonders why she was being so nice to him.

"Can you teach him genjutsu and how to eat right? We are going teach him chakra but it going take long time because he's older, making this a lot harder than it would be if he was still young around age six." Kurenai looks at him before she looks back at her friends.

'First tell me why you so keen on helping him and who is he that making you both act like this?" Hana moves her away from Naruto and Anko and tells her what happened and why, Kurenai looks back at Naruto and can only feel sorry for what he has to live through right now.

"Can I ask you something Naruto-kun can you talk more about your past?" He looks at her before nodding his head to Hana. He didn't have any reason why he didn't want to talk about his past; it is who he is and what he has done.

"There used to be so many of them with me, some normal size wolves and some really giant ones. They were so kind to me and always kept me safe." Naruto looks down with a sad face but he looks back at them. "Then humans came and attacked them for no reason, we never did anything to humans at all."

He just looks at them and doesn't understand why his family had to die like that; they had done nothing to human and never even got close to them in the past. They kept to themselves all their life making sure that no one got close to any human in case something t his may happen because of it.

"Anything you can tell us about who these humans were?" Naruto looks at them before trying to think of that nightmare of a day. "One of them smells like snakes." Anko look at him before she looks back at everyone else, she had a feeling she may know one of the killers. She isn't going say anything because she didn't know if he is truly one of the assholes that did this to poor Naruto.

"I remember how kaa always woke me up every morning; she always licked my face causing me to giggle at that. I miss her so much." Hana pulls him into a hug before he just hugs her back close trying to ease the pain that he's feeling.

Kurenai just looks down at the two and smiles because it is touching to see Hana and Naruto like this. "Let's go inside so I can teach you how to eat food better and which food to eat and not to eat." They fallow Kurenai inside her house but Naruto looks to see photos on the wall of Kurenai with people.

He notices few have Anko and Hana in it but he stops when he notices Hana wearing a strange outfit. Hana looks at him and blushes when she sees the photo that he's looking at. "Why you wearing this strange clothes Hana-chan?"

"It's not strange it's called a bikini it's what women wear to the beach." The photo had Anko, Hana, and Kurenai with Yuugao at the beach in bikinis, Hana bikini is the one that shows the most of her sexy body.

Hana starts to move Naruto into the kitchen with the other two women; he sits down on the table before he sees things on the table. "Ok Naruto-kun it's time to teach you how to use these to eat your food now."

Hour later Naruto finally understand how use a spoon, fork and knife right also chopsticks but Naruto still had much to learn. "Naruto-kun let me tell you what chakra is ok? Also it's something that in everyone that's alive."

Naruto listens to her to her carefully when she goes over chakra and jutsu, he didn't know there is so much about shinobis and how they fight. He just keeps listening for hours before the women stop and look at him.

"It's time for dinner and to see if you can use things right now." He nods his head before walking over to Hana. Hana just smiles to him before rubbing is head lightly before the four of them walk over to her clan house to eat dinner.

When they get inside Hana sees her brother but he just walks away from them but Naruto sees Raven and rushes at her. "Not again." Hana smirks and walks over to her partner before petting her and telling her to behave.

Naruto keeps hugging the poor dog before Hana tells him to walk into the dinner room; he walks to where she is but Tsume smirks to him before helping him to his sit at the table. "Let's see if you enjoy Hana-chan cooking Naruto-kun."

"I bet I'll love her cooking." Hana blushes and Tsume lets out a laugh but Hana glare at her causing her to stop but smirks at her daughter. "Tell me what have you learned so far today Naruto-kun?"

"I learned how use these to eat and all about chakra today." Kurenai smiles when he sees Tsume and Naruto talking together like this. "Also found photo of Hana wearing strange clothes." Hana almost drop what she had in her hands.

"I told you that not strange to wear a bikini!" She yelled causing Tsume to smirk but Anko even smirk bigger one. "When it shows that much of your body it is strange!" Anko yelled back causing Kurenai to laugh out but Hana just blushes and wishes her friends weren't like this.

"Just stop talking about that so I can force on cooking." Hana tries her best to force on cooking but Naruto looks around but Tsume looks at him. "Did you have fun today Naru-kun?" He blushes but nods his head to her causing a feral smirk to form across her lips.

"You really most like being around Hana-chan don't you?" Both Hana and Naruto blush but he just tires hiding his face, Tsume just laughs before Kurenai pats his head. Kurenai knows just how bad Tsume can be when it comes to teasing people.

"Don't let her teasing get to you; we all had to go through it at one point in our life." Tsume just glares at her but she just keeps patting Naruto's head softly. "You should just enjoy your life ok Naru-kun? Shinobi life is a hard one to live and don't forget that."

Once dinner gets done everyone just sits down together before Hana puts the food on their plates, they notice that Kiba isn't here. "Ka-chan where is the brat?" Tsume looks at her because she forgotten that Kiba is at Shino house again.

"He had stopped by to tell him he is going to be staying over Shino house tonight." Hana nods her head before putting food on their plates. "I hope you will like the food Naruto-kun." Naruto stares at her but smiles when she puts food on his plate.

"Thank you Hana-chan, I know it's going to be great." Kurenai smiles at the scene in front of her, Anko on the other hand is smirking coming up with an idea to tease him. Right now she just watches the scene in front of us.

Naruto takes a bit of the food but he stares at Hana causing her to worry that it's no good to him."This is great tasting to it." Hana smiles back to him when she sits down to eat her own food but the smile never leaves her lips.

She is glad that he like her cooking that is one thing she always wants to be for him, a good cook. When dinner is over Hana says goodbye to both Anko and Kurenai then closes the door but she can see both her friend smiling to her.

She walks to the kitchen to see Naruto trying his best to help her kaa to do the dishes. She can't help but smile at that, Tsume looks behind her to see her daughter then pushes Naruto over to her. She's pulling Naruto away from her kaa.

"Let's go get some sleep ok Naruto-kun?" He nods his head to her but when the two of them get inside her bedroom. "Can I ask Hana-chan can I really become like a normal person?" She gives him a smile but moves him over to the bed to sit down.

"I don't think you can because I know you can, if you want something enough then you can make it happen." She kisses his lips before taking his hand in her. "You just have to keep working at it and never giving up even if it gets hard and painful."

"I'll remember that don't worry." He moves his head to her chest causing Hana to blush but smile to him. "I love you Naru-kun, don't ever forget that ok?" He looks up at her eyes; he slowly just stares at them.

"I'll never forget that, that is something I'll always remember no matter what." He just moves his head against her chest harder; he can feel her breasts against his cheek causing him to feel warmth. Hana slowly just rubs his head before closing her eyes; she never wanted to stop feeling this.

"Let me get changed ok?" He nods his head to her. She gets up and goes to her dresser to find something to wear to bed. When she finds her clothes she begins to strip by taking off her shirt first than her pants. She move her arms to her head no with the two pieces of clothes off her she's now just in a black pair of panties and bra. She takes her bra off letting it fall to the ground than slowly taking off her panties before putting a long shirt on.

She walks over to him before lying down with him beside her; they stay in a loving embrace either one of them wants to leave the other's embrace. They do stare at each other eyes in a loving manner.

She can feel his arms wrapped around her back under her shirt but her head goes to his neck before closing her eyes closed. She didn't care about the world around her anymore; all she cared about right now is the person she's holding close to her heart.

Naruto is feeling the same way as Hana, for the first time since he had lost everything he is feeling safe. He is feeling that he now has a home again and someone to be with no matter what happens to them, they will always have each other.

The two love birds slowly fall asleep together in each other's arms; a peaceful sleep takes both of them. They will embrace tomorrow together but with smiles on their faces no matter what comes their way they will overcome it together.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for blkdragon112 for beta reading again.

Naruto is the same age as the rookie nine. You will find out a lot more of his past in the next chapter for the ones wanting to know more of his past. He's just now ready to talk about it because seeing them die right in front of you does that.

Naruto can feel himself being forced to wake up but once he opens his eyes he sees Hana with a smile on her face. That smile makes him forget about being forced up and just smiles back at her but he notices that she's pulling him out of the bed.

"We need keep teaching you how to be a shinobi and human because all the genin just got their teams yesterday and you'll fall behind. We need to teach you a lot and fast but today we will teach you how to fight hand to hand." He just stares at her but she just smirks at him before giving him a kiss.

She goes to her dresser before looking over at him then taking a black thong and bra out of her dresser draws. She slowly puts them on and takes out a pair of shorts and black shirt. Once she gets done putting them on herself she then starts walking over to Naruto and the few bags of his clothes.

Once she find the right clothes for him to wear today he gets him changed and the two of them head to the kitchen. Tsume is already there sitting with a cup of coffee making her daughter just shake her head.

"What are you going to teach the little gaki today?" Hana heads over to start making breakfast for the three of them. Tsume eyes go to her daughter because she's glad that one of the family members here can cook because she knows her cooking can kill someone.

"I'm going to teach him hand to hand then take him to my office to see if he can learn how to help me take care of hurt animals." Naruto stares at her at the last part causing a giggle to leave her soft lips.

"My main job is treating hurt animals that I find or people bring to me." She keeps making food but Naruto just keeps looking at her. Tsume just pokes him on the head forcing him to look at the older woman.

"First he needs to tell us about his family?" Naruto just looks at the older Inuzuka and he closes his eyes because he hasn't really thought about them since the day they had been killed in front of him.

"Before they got killed in front of me they were the best family I could ever ask for, they trained me and gave me food. They were always kind to me but also they were my family and I truly do miss them so much." A few tears come down his face but Tsume wipes them away and her face shows sadness from hearing this from him.

"They told me how to control the power they said was inside me." Tsume looks at him because she knows what's inside of him and if he can truly control that then he may just have good hope to being a shinobi.

"What can you do with this power?" Hana ears now pick up but keep forcing on making food she doesn't want to burn it. She does try her best to listen to what the two of them are saying because she does want her Naruto to be a strong shinobi.

"I can turn into a wolf the size of a horse and use this red dark looking thing almost like the blue chakra that Hana-hime showed me." Tsume smirk because this can't believe that Naruto just turned the tables and now has a great chance of being a shinobi of this village.

"Maybe you should show us how you do that once Hana and I train you after we eat?" He nods his head to her happily because he's glad he at least found some humans that aren't evil to him like the ones before.

"Sure I'll show you two then." He smiled to them but once the food done she gives it to the two of them and three sit down to eat. Naruto eats but keeps eating fast because he loves the taste of her cooking so much.

"The food isn't going run off your plate so slow down Naruto-kun." Tsume tried to help him slow down but nothing worked as he gets done faster than anyone there. He looks at her and turns back to Hana.

"Sorry can't help it because it's taste so good." Hana smiles but once she's done she takes the plates to the sink then takes his hand. She leads him to the training grounds in the back but Tsume just stands and watches.

She truly is a happy mother that her daughter has finally fallen for someone even if he's younger than her. She walks to the training ground to see that the two of them are already training in hand to hand combat.

The two of them keep training for a few hours doing basic hand to hand combat but Naruto learned a lot in at fast rate causing Hana to smile proudly at him. She has never seen anyone learn this fast before and neither has Tsume for that matter.

"Can you show us the thing you learned from your wolf family?" Naruto turns into a horse sized wolf but after red chakra goes around him causing both to be shocked and a little scared of the aura the chakra is giving off.

Naruto see this and goes back to his human form but his eyes look at them trying to figure out why they look scared. "Why are you scared? Did I do something wrong Hana-hime?" Hana snaps out of it and shakes her head no.

"We're just surprised, you did nothing wrong Naruto-kun nothing at all." She gives him a kiss showing that everything is fine. Her eyes go to her mother who just shrugs her shoulders and walks over to them.

"Now how about we train you in molding chakra ok?" He nods his head to her and they begin to do that at first he had a lot of trouble trying. After the first hour he could form a little bit of chakra but he didn't stop or give up.

After two hours he's slowly getting it down but Hana drags him out of the training ground telling him he needs a shower and to stop overdoing it like this. He looks at her but she just shakes her head and goes with him he didn't see the smirk on her lips.

Both of them get inside the bathroom and take their clothes off but Naruto kisses her deeply making her blush and lock the door as they kiss. She slowly moves her hands down his chest having a harder and harder time to keep control of what she's doing as they kiss.

She can feel herself slowly get wet but Naruto kisses her neck making her moan but she just starts the shower and moves them in. "Naru-kun I love you and I need you, I know you don't know how to do this so I'll show you. Even if I have never done it I know some of things from that damn perverted book Anko-chan reads."

She moves his hands to her breasts like before causing him to grab them hard making her let out a howl of pleasure. He moves his lips to her nipple and sucks while rubbing them with the hot water hitting her back only adding to the pleasure she's feeling right now.

She moves one of his hands to her womanhood that's getting wetter before looking at him. "Rub there too and move your finger inside please Naru-kun." Her tone of voice was almost pleading causing him to do what he's told.

Once she feels his finger go inside her moans grow louder with her head now against his neck hard. He begins to suck harder while he fingers her but his other hand goes to rub her clit at the same time he's fingering her.

"More now please go and give me more and harder!"He cried out while Naruto does what he's asked to by going harder but she moves him hard down on his knees then moves his head to her pussy. "Suck me!"

Naruto moves his tongue against her pussy to find it tastes good but he doesn't have a chance to lick again as Hana shove his face into her pussy making him suck her harder.

"That's it Naruto-kun keep doing it, harder!"

Naruto begins to thrust inside her pussy with his tongue making her howl even more in pleasure. She begins to play with her breasts and lick her nipple while her womanhood is being eaten out by her lover resulting in her voice growing louder by each second.

Right now she doesn't care if her family or the whole village could hear her because she wanted this and needed this from him. She wanted this from him and only him because he's the one that's stolen her heart.

She can feel her first orgasm causing her fluids to splash on to his face as he licks it off and then feel himself being moved to his feet. "It's time for me to return the favor Naru-kun." Her voice filled with lust now as she gets on her knees with water still hitting her back.

Naruto looked at her not understanding what she meant till her mouth begins licking his member from tip to base causing him to moan. She uses her hand to play with his balls and other one to stroke him, slowly at first but picking up the pace as she goes along. She starts to move his member inside her mouth and slowly go down deeper and deeper.

Naruto couldn't believe he could feel this good by her mouth but he just looks at her with his hands on her head pushing her down more. She looks up at him while she sucks and plays with his balls.

He finally couldn't stand it anymore and blows his seed inside her mouth which at first has trouble drinking it but when she finally gets done she moves to her feet and turns around. She moves her hands against the wall for support and look back at him with begging eyes.

She moves against his member and takes it inside one of her hands stroking it causing it to become hard again. Once it's hard she moves the tip of it against her womanhood look back at him with pleading eyes still. "Put it in me please Naru-kun." Her voice showed just how much she needed it.

Naruto begins to thrust inside her breaking her barrier causing a howl of pain to leave her lips making Naruto stop, worried he had hurt her. She looks back with a weak smile trying to show him it's ok.

"It's Naruto-kun it hurts for any woman when it's their first time so please start moving more." He does what she asked causing a mix of pain and pleasure to move up her body but she slowly moves back against him.

He moves his hands to her breasts kneading them with his hands while he thrusts deeper inside her resulting in more moans leaving her mouth and louder with each thrust he makes. She can feel herself slowly getting to her limit as she thrusts back against him just as hard as he thrusting inside her.

"Naru-kun I can't keep holding it in anymore!" She has her 2nd orgasm as her fluids go onto his member he blows his load inside her. The two of them pant heavily but look at each then with their lips slowly getting closer to finally kissing with Hana tongue going inside his mouth.

"I love you Naru-kun I truly do." She bites his neck leaving her clan mark on it but he does the same causing both to just look at each other smiling. Once the two of them get out of the shower and each puts a towel around their bodies they start to walk out of the room.

When the two of them finally get out of the bathroom they see Tsume walking over to them and she isn't happy by the look on her face "You my daughter are way too loud when having sex do you know that?" Once she says that she smirks to Hana.

"What! You heard all that?" she blushes to the point that a tomato would be jealous at the shade of red that she has.

"You truly take right after your kaa-san all right Hana-chan." Hana just pulls Naruto towards her room to get away from her mother and this kind of talk that she didn't want to ever hear from her own mother's lips.

Once they get inside she looks at him before kissing his lips. How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" Naruto looks at her and smiles making her return the smile.

"How about we get changed and go out to eat something before dinner time? Does that sound good to you Naru-kun?" He nods his head and goes over to where his clothes are at but he looks at them.

Once he gets done he turns around to see that Hana is still naked and staring at him with a black thong in her right hand and smirk on her face. "You going to watch me change is that it?" He goes and sits down on the bed but stares at her naked body earning him an even bigger perverted smirk from her.

She turns around showing off her great ass to him and she then shakes it before starting to put on her black thong slowly making him stare even harder. She looks back to see him focused solely on her ass causing her to just giggle then walk over to him by the bed.

She sits on his lap and gives him a kiss filled with love and passion for him and only him. He returns the kiss with even more love and passion but moves a hand to her bare chest. She just lets out a small moan but her eyes focus on his eyes.

"Forget about the going out part I'm too damn sore from our fun time." She pushes him down on the bed and lies on top of him.

"I love you Naruto-kun and never forget that ok?" Naruto looks at his lover's eyes but he kisses her neck where a bite mark is showing off.

"I love you to and I'll never forget that you love me and that's a promise of a lifetime." She smiles up at him and her eyes only stare at his two blue eyes still.

"That means the world to me to hear you say that to me like that." She nuzzles her head against his neck then closing her eyes.

She lets sleep take her fast but Naruto looks at her peaceful face before following her into dream world.

The two of them wake up when Tsume tells them its dinner time and she needs to cook it for them. Hana puts on a long over sized shirt that goes to her knees.

Naruto gets to his feet and kisses his lover's lips again. She takes his hand and leads him out of the room to the kitchen.

Once she gets him there they see that team eight is sitting there at the table. "Hello Kurenai-chan how come you're here?"

Kurenai looks at her with a smile on her face when she sees what Hana is wearing right now. "I guess Kiba was right about you being loud earlier today." Hana blushes speechless before quickly moving to the stove to make dinner for everyone.

She didn't know what to say back to her about this. She just hopes that Anko didn't find out yet. She knows what Anko will do once she does find out about what she had done with Naruto and it is hell for her.

Naruto sits down beside Kurenai with his eyes on Hana while she beginning to cook dinner for everyone he sees a hand being waved in from of his eyes.

"Anyone home in there or is Naru-kun not home or are you staring at something perverted." Once he hears the last part he blushes and looks south at her ass.

"You care a lot about her don't you?" Naruto looks at her then back at Hana with a big smile on his face.

"I love her and care about her deeply at that but also I never want to see her ever get hurt no matter what." Kurenai smiles at him and stares too but he doesn't even notice that she's staring at him like that.

Once dinner was done they all sit down and begin to eat. "You know I truly never do get tired of having your cooking Hana-chan." Kurenai stated to her before taking another bite of her food.

"Thank you for liking it that much." She smiles but her eyes never leave Naruto at all. She just can't stop staring at him no matter what she tries to do.

Throughout the dinner the two love birds stared at each other from time to time. Both of the other women just smiled at the scene in front of them playing out because to them it just was too cute.

Once dinner is done and over with the two of them head to the bedroom but Tsume stops them. "You need to go see the Hokage tomorrow about your powers."

"Alright I'll take him tomorrow don't worry so much." They get inside and head for the bed to lie down together.

They look into each other eyes before letting sleep once again take them and their hands are lined together with her on top of him again like before.


End file.
